Fairy Tail Chapter 499500 Rewrite - Gruvia
by xFairyTailFangirl
Summary: This is a chapter rewrite of Fairy Tail chapter 499 and 500. It is about when Gray and Juvia are chained together and hypnotised to fight by Invel. Although, there are some of my own modifications to the story.


**A/N: This is my first every fanfiction and it's a 'rewrite.' I know that fanfiction, is well, fiction, but I am adjusting different parts of the story. What if Wendy actually didn't come to save Juvia in time? How would Gray react? Would Juvia survive, but with a cost? Please enjoy my first Fairy Tail fanfiction!**

It was all Juvia could think about. It was as if she were a puppet and Invel was the puppeteer. He commanded her to attack her darling Gray-sama. It consumed her. Gray and Juvia unconsciously fought against each other to the best of their ability, but as Invel predicted, Gray dominated the fight and stained Juvia's body with crimson blood.

Although, Invel's magic could not take over Juvia completely, her love for Gray still burned passionately within. She fought free of Invel's spell and plunged hand, trapped within a swirl of her own water, right into her stomach. "Gray-sama..." She wheezed, "Words cannot express the joy Juvia has felt getting to know you..." Bleeding profusely from her wound she stared at Gray's widened eyes, "Why did you do that, Juvia..." He said suddenly creating a sword to bring his own death. The two Fairy Tail mages stood, shaking, staring at each other, astounded by the other's choice. G

Gray was the first to speak, "I never could... hurt a comrade..." He breathed deeply between words, "I wanted... to protect you, Juvia..." Juvia's eyes filled with tears, "No... you're words bring Juvia great joy...Gray-sama..." They started at each other for a second, but what they would treasure in the afterlife as an eternity, before fading from consciousness and falling. Splattering the ground with their blood. They lay still bonded by the chain around their neck.

Invel stared down at the lifeless bodies of the two mages who would rather kill themselves than hurt the other. "Why...? Why would they do such a rational thing?" He thought, "I have made a miscalculation!" He turned away in pursuit of Brandish, leaving Gray and Juvia, dead, on the floor.

It was not past a minute when Gray opened his eyes to find himself still alive. An odd sensation rippled through this body "What...? I'm still alive?" He muttered sitting upright. It felt as if... Juvia's blood was running through his own veins. He turned over to find Juvia's lifeless body, "Juvia..." Her cheerful voice rang through his head, "In preparation for the worst-case scenario that might ever befall upon my Gray-sama. Juvia practised and perfected a water-blood transfusion, in case Gray-sama was ever hurt. Juvia could sacrafice herself. For Gray-sama because that is what Juvia must do to the ones she loves." Gray was shaking as her picked Juvia's lifeless body up, "No... This can't be!" He carressed her blood-stained blue tresses as he held her to him in a puddle of his own blood. His tears rolled down Juvia's shoulder and splattered on the ground. "Don't cry. Don't be sad, Gray-sama," Juvia's voice whispered in his head, "Juvia still lives on. For you. Inside you, Gray-sama. Juvia's life will forever belong to you Gray-sama." An image of Juvia, smiling, laughing flashed through Gray's head. He saw when he had saved her from Zeref. When they lived together. When they fought together. When she comforted him when he was sad. But worst of all, when she gave him gifts, complimented him and he only pushed her away.

"Juvia... I'll take your feelings seriously. I'll love you back!" He thought to when he and Juvia gazed at the starlit sky and he told her he would give her an answer. He would tell her how he thought of her when the fighting was finished. But he couldn't protect her. "Juvia... Please... Open your eyes!" He begged, but it was useless. She was gone.

He stood up and gently placed her body on the ground. He was to avenge her. He would kill Invel. His demonic side took over him.


End file.
